iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story Of Who Is Peter
I am not really sure how to start this, but I will tell you guys who Peter is. You wanted to know! :) One place where my mom works, she goes to a T-Mobile building. She, along with her co-worker Shawn, clean that building. Over the months that she would (and still does) go to this T-Mobile building, she would see a person who has a LOT of Spongebob merchandise all over his desk. He is also a fan of Star Trek, (as is me, my mom AND my dad was too!) When she would come home from work, she used to call him, "The Spongebob-Star Trek guy," until she learned that his real name is Peter. She would talk to him, and he is always very nice and friendly to her and everyone! Over time, she started to develop feelings for him. One night, he was about to leave. She asked him, "Are you seeing anyone?" he said, "Actually I have a fiancee'." he said. "Oh, cuz I wanted to tell you I think you're hot." she said. "Oh! Thank you! Wow that means a lot to me!" he said. -'*NOTE': In case you do not know, this is not inappropriate because my father died when I was younger, so this is perfectly normal. I really admire that my mom had the guts to tell him how she feels! That takes a LOT of nerve! She said that, "I just wish I would have had a chance." :'( I understand that. It reminds me of the song, "Teardrops On My Guitar," By: Taylor Swift. I can relate to the song and so can she. One day, my mom and I were at Merchant's Square Mall, and a man was walking by. His cell phone went off, and it was the T-Mobile Jingle as his ringtone. My moms heart jumped! I think thats soo sweet that whenever she hears that, she thinks of him! Yesterday (2-2-13) I got a T-Mobile cell phone and I have that as my ringtone too. :) When I hear that tune, I honestly smile too, I feel comfort. I guess it makes me feel like I am not alone, to want someone who you can't have...and that you can feel any way you want to about anyone, no matter WHAT age you are! I wish my mom could have a chance with him too, who knows...I guess time will tell. My mom also said that if for some reason, Peter and his co-workers have to relocate to another T-Mobile building, and if my moms company will not follow them, she is going to tell him more of how she feels! She says that, "He has made me feel things I have not felt in a long time." I think it's soo sweet and I admire her courage! Also I think it's cool that even though my mom told him some things, he STILL talks to her! Every day before she goes to work, I always say, "I hope you see cutie butt!" I have NO idea why i nicknamed him that. In fact I have never even SEEN him. In a way I don't have to. All that matters is how she feels. :) "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 07:37 PM, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Stories Category:PA Rocks